This invention relates to a jump measuring device and more particularly to a jump measuring device which indicates the vertical jumping ability of an athlete.
Many types of jump measuring apparatuses have been previously provided to measure the ability of an athlete to jump vertically from a standing or running position. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,050.
The jump measuring device of this invention is believed to represent a significant advance in the art in that the device is easily transportable from one location to another. Further, the device of this invention is attached to a basketball rim at the 10 foot height so that the device will be stable during use. Additionally, prior art devices of which applicant is aware do not have any conveniently operable reset devices and do not readily indicate the height to which the athlete has jumped.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved jump measuring device.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a jump measuring device which is easy to position in the operating position and is easy to transport.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a jump measuring device including a plurality of horizontally extending rods which are deflected by the athlete and which may be easily reset.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a jump measuring device having height indicating means readily visible thereon.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a jump measuring device which is safe to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a jump measuring device which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.